iBegin Again
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Post iGoodbye. The hardest part of saying goodbye, even if it's just for a little while, is moving on. With her best friend halfway across the world, Sam struggles to find her own place in the world, Freddie and Spencer are both left with questions on love, Gibby's got a weasel, and Carly is looking for love and friends. And what about iCarly? The adventure has just begun again...
1. iGoodbye

iBegin Again

_And this has been iCarly. _

The words seemed to fade out in her head as she pulled out her earbuds, tears just budding in her eyes as she smiled. There were so many good memories, so many adventures had from their special little webshow. And while it wasn't completely gone, it was for a little while, and that was enough to sadden anyone. She was certainly going to miss it, and she was _definitely _going to miss Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Spencer.

Oh, she missed them so much already.

But at the same time, she was happy. She was reunited with her father once again, and that was enough to mix the sadness in her heart with joy and hope. There were certainly going to be many cute boys on base and among Italy's romantic atmosphere, too; now maybe she'd get her romance. Not mention the fact she was with her _father_, a man she'd missed so much for so long.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked her like the concerned parent he was, and she smiled in response.

"I'm going to be just fine, Dad," she replied, closing the laptop lid and hugging him around the neck, her smile only broadening as her tears finally spilled over once again as he patted her back with one gentle hand, "I love you."

"I love you too, Carly."

* * *

_What am I supposed to do now? _

The night her best friend left, Sam had been forcing herself to keep her mind on the new motorcycle so she wouldn't breakdown. But now the sun was high in the sky, (because really, why on _Earth _would she wake up before _at least _twelve o' clock?), and the blonde rebel had no utter clue what to do. She'd known Carly for what seemed like forever; life without her was definately going to take some adjusting to.

After an afterthought, she pulled on her shoes, finishing combing her hair, grabbed her keys, and headed to the apartments.

* * *

_Carly left. _

For Ms. Benson and Lewbert both, this was wonderful news. In Ms. Benson's case, she was still a little witch who caused her only son to almost die, and in Lewbert's situation...well, he just hated everyone.

But not everybody was sad about Carly's departure- just almost everyone.

* * *

Despite his mother's displeasure with this fact, Freddie's heart was crushed. He'd had a crush on her ever since he first seen her in first grade, and just last night, they'd shared their first- and probably last- real kiss. He felt so achieved and yet so deprived, but most of all, the poor geek with utterly confused. Did this mean she actually _did _like him?

And if she did...would they finally become a 'thing' when she came back?

* * *

"Spencer!"

"AHH!"

Sam had just finished barging into his apartment when he cried out in alarm, falling onto the ground with a _THUD_! She jogged over quickly, grabbing his wrist and yanking him up instantly. He groaned, feeling his shoulder gingerly and rolling his neck a bit, wincing as he did so.

"Are you okay?" she demanded, looking him up and down with her eyes quickly.

"Yep...I dislocated my shoulder again. Hang on..." he said thoughtfully, then let himself crash right back to the floor in the same position he'd fallen in, "there! That got it!"

Sighing with a small smile, the blonde pulled him right back up ad started to yank him to the door, "Come on!"

"Wait!" he yelped a bit, grabbing for the door handle to stop her stregnth, "where are we going?!"

She held her free hand out a little to gesure out, her face in the '_Of course' _expression, like it wasn't already totally obvious, "Build-A-Bra."

There was a moment of silence.

"Noooo!" he protested, gripping the door handle and yelling, struggling to escape as she pulled all that harder, protesting for him to come with her to her and her best friend's place as she all but lifted him of his feet.

"I don't wanna go to Build-A-Bra!"

"But it's goin be fun-"

"Yeah, maybe for YOU-"

* * *

"Gib-bay," Gibby grinned as he motioned his arms out for empahasize with how he always introduced his name while Freddie answered the door.

"Hey, Gibb," the techie greeted, slinging his Max Phone carrier over his shoulder as talked, "ready to go research your weasel?"

The tall random boy held up the cage with his new pet in there, who was currently looking around and twitching his nose at the two of them while the boy spoke, "I named him Carls."

"That's a good..."

That's when silence fell the two, realization for the name dawning on his face. Solemly for once, the taller patted his friend's shoulder and headed in the other direction, the other falling into step behind him. The technical geek did feel bad for his friend; he knew he wasn't the only one who felt pretty strongly for that super-kind, beautiful girl who was now in Italy.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome!"

A general with an Italian accent gesured out to all of the people with their families in the milatary, and the brunette girl had to smile as her father offered his arm to escort her to their living quarters on base. Butterflies were fluttering to life in her stomach as she walked, taking in all of her beautiful new surrondings. The sidewalk was so smooth, glistening as rain clouds sent a sprinkle down that was gradually getting harder and faster.

"What do you think of Italy so far?" General Shay chuckled a little as they finally managed to scramble into their living quarters, just before the bottom dropped out.

"I think it's...ah...wet," the teenager joked with a little chuckle at her own comedy, "but seriously, I think it's really pretty."

"I figured you would," he chuckled a bit, "this is our room. You can put your things here, and this will be your bed..."

As he showed her around the base, she couldn't help but have to plaster half of her smile. She was thinking about how Sam would've loved how _huge _the kitchen was, how Freddie would've been in heaven in the audio building, and how much Gibby would enjoy all of the suits they had the option of wearing. Chuckling softly to herself at the thought, she headed back into her room, since her father had to go make some kind of important call. The brunette teen now sat on the edge of her new bed, looking out at the rain coming down outside and the patrons rush down the cobblestone walkway for cover.

_"Floss my toes!" _

_"Roasting weenies!" _

_"Spagetti tacos!" _

She couldn't help but giggle to herself as the scenes from all of their webshows replayed. Her heart ached now more than ever to do it all again, to be with her loved ones again in Seatle.

_Stop it, Carly, _she scolded herself mentally as she put in her earbuds again, _you're in Italy with your father! You should be happy! _

But she couldn't help but sigh at the lyrics on the song she'd shuffled too.

_"I watched it begin again..." _


	2. iTry to Move On

iBegin Again 2

Author Note: Thanks for the support, guys :)

* * *

_No man on Earth..._Spencer thought, squeezing his eyes shut as he bent over, groaning loudly and raking his fingers through his hair, _should have to go through this kind of torture. _

As if Sam dragging him to Build A Bra wasn't bad enough, she'd always made him _fit _about a million, (in his opinion,) and one of them, too. Apparently her aunt had some huge boobs and was super tall; his size unfortunately matched hers. Now he was standing in all of his 'manliness' on a fitting stand in the dressing room filled with several women, (most of which were giggling mothers and daughters/preteen girls with a million questions,) his arms spread out as his little sister's best friend fit a bra over his clothes.

"Are we _done yet_?" he know whined to the tough blonde, beginning to put his arms down.

"No!" she yanked them right back out to his side, bucking another strap in place, "we still have the other bag!"

"But I wanna get back to my robot!"

* * *

Lifting up her brunette hair, Carly began trying different hairstyles. Since she was in a new place and all, especially a place where romance was common and cute boys were always on the streets, she wanted to look more sosphisated and cute.

High bun...no.

Low ponytail...not so much.

To the side..._no!_

She groaned in frustration, finally deciding on two fishtail braids. Definately not her first choice, but she supposed it would do as far as her 'cute' angle was to go. Taking a deep breath in, she tentively made her way outside, into the beautiful little town the base was surronding by. A few people smiled and waved kindly to her as she scurried along, which made her blush and return the favor shyly.

_If Sam was here, I'd never be so timid..._

The brunette just sighed softly to herself. She really missed her best friend and how that Freddie always loved her, even when nobody else did. It made her realize what she had and what she was giving up for this point in her life, all to come to this place. Even so, she certaintly didn't regret seeing her father or possibly even finding a steady, real boyfriend. But still...

Oh, confliction.

* * *

"Oh..." Gibby nodded slowly in agreement/thought, "so _that's _how you properly groom a weasel."

Freddie made a face as he made his own realziation, "Oh, gosh...that's how Mom used to groom _my _hair."

* * *

_Hello cute guy. _

He had dark hair that was creamy, skin that matches it, giving him a exotic complection, and beautiful eyes that were hazel. Her heart rolled as she made her way to him, shy and looking quite uncertain with herself, which she was. Slowly, she slid onto the damp bench beside him, secretly grateful that the bus seemed to be very delayed and the traffic was insane.

"Hi, my name's Carly," she managed, "I'm new here, and...can you show me around, maybe?"

_Be more awkward, Shay. _

"Oh, um..." his cheeks glowed from something other than the cold, "maybe I'm not the best person to do it."

"Oh..." she tried not to sound disappointed, but apparently she failed more than she already felt like she did at not upsetting him, too.

"I'm sorry..." tears brimmed his eyes as he stood up rabidly, "I have to go."

She just stared, dumbstruck with guilt heavy in her heart and mind.

_What just happened? _


	3. iBegin Having Problems

iBegin Again 3

_**Author Note: **_So sorry for the long non-update! :O :( Happy New Year, though! :)

* * *

It wasn't the same, and that wasn't just because Spencer was...well, a dude.

Going to Build-A-Bra was definately a love that both best friends shared and always would, and she had full intentions are dragging the brunette back the second she got back. It was kind of a tradition between the two, even if it didn't have a specific date they did it on; it was definately special. As she dumped off her bags in her room and flooped back on her bed, Sam couldn't help but remember the first time Carly and she went:

**_*Cue the flashback* _**

_"Are you really sure this is okay?" nine-year-old Carly asked her best friend hiestantly, and Sam shrugged, rolling her eyes a little. _

_"I guess so. I mean...it's just a store," she replied, trying to sound confident and not freaked out by all of the different sizes and older ladies everywhere._

_"Well, yeah...but still.." _

**_*2 hours later into the flashback* _**

_"Eep!" Carly squealed as she looked at her new pink bra, covered in sparkles and glow in the dark fabric, "I love this place, Sam!" _

_Sam, in the meantime, was admiring her black one with skulls covering it, "Totally!"_

**_*End the flashback*_**

Sam now sighed in the present day, slightly longingly. Yeah, those were the days...

* * *

Gibby was hysterical. That was his first problem.

Carls was missing. That was his second problem.

His mother hated weasels. That was his third problem.

"Carls!" the tall random yelled, grabbing the small, low wooden-table in front of the couch in the living room and ripping it to the side, nearly taking the techy out, "Carls, where are you buddy?!"

"Gibby!" he shouted to his friend, trying to grab his shoulders, "calm down!"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" the taller shouted in a snap, grabbing the others shoulders and throwing him into said table, "CARLS!"

* * *

"Swing low.."

It was pretty evident to anyone near that Spencer was mourning. Well, not nessacary _mourning, _simply because he was Spencer and mourning would be too boring and possibly ever to easy. But he seriously missed his 'baby sister', and he was now stacking cups slowly, staring at the red color like it was the most interesting color in the world as he sang.

"Red solo cup..."

The second he started singing that, the lamp beside him caught on fire, making him yelp and groan. _Every time..._

* * *

What happened with the cute guy earlier was seriously starting to bother Carly, and not just because it happened with a _cute _guy.

For some reason, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong with him. As if there was something he was struggling to hide from everybody, but she didn't know why she'd think that...she didn't even know his first name. Even so, it was bugging her, and maybe it was being friends with Sam so long rubbing off, but she wanted to find out exactly _what _was up with him.

Of course she didn't know how she'd do that, but she wanted to anyway.

"Oops!" she gasped as she walked right into a warm, soft-feeling chest, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and-"

She cut herself short when she saw who it was.

* * *

Sam simply stared at her phone.

If she was bored, she would always easily go hang out with her best friend. But now that said best friend was gone...well, she didn't really have that many other friends. She buried her face in one of her pillows, groaning loudly and tossing the device to the ground. She felt horrible and like she was good enough for anything; this was a feeling she hadn't truly felt the full effects of for years. Not sense...

_Not sense I met Carly. _

Something wet ran down her face, much her displeasure. Sniffing once, she stretched out her fingers and studied her cracked nails and scarred knuckles- had they always been that unattractive? She'd never _really _had a problem being a tomboy and doing what she did, but the mixture of lonliness and sadness stirred these emotions deep inside her chest. Slowly, her eyes drifted to the mirror while her body moved her in front of it.

_I'm so ugly...why didn't I realize that early? _

To her, her clothes were too baggy, her eyes were too dull, her hair was too tangled and frizzy, and her feet were too big. She felt fat and unattractive; she just stared at her reflection. Subconsciously, she wondered why she was thinking so low of herself when she was usually so confident, but these thoughts were quickly shoved aside. Sniffing once again as another wet streak splattered across her cheek, Sam turned away from the mirror with a horrible feeling deep in the pit of her stomach and insecurity churning in her heart.

* * *

_This living room will never be the same..._Freddie thought as he stared at what his large, muscular friend did.

The intable was thrown carelessly to the side with seemingly ease, the couch was overturned and the pillows were everywhere, popcorn and chips littered the ground, and soda stained the white carpet. Trash was everywhere and there was a large crack in the TV screen; it was horrifying, especially to the son of _Mrs. Benson. _

"Carls..." Gibby was unfazed, on the other hand, as he cradled his pet.

"Good grief, man!" Freddie all but yelled, "look what you've done to this room!"

The larger teenager looked alarmed, "What's the problem? I can always clean this up later...the main thing is that Carls is safe."

"He's just a weasel!" the techy complained, facepalming and starting to try and straighten the couch in vain, "this place is a wreck, and if you're mother saw this..."

"Whoah," Gibby rose and set his pet on his shoulder, "calm down, Benson. It's fine, this has happened before...don't worry about it."

"Too late for that!"

"Dude," the short-haired male took a step back, looking horrified, "you sound like your _mom_."

Making a disgusted face, Freddie just stalked out, steaming. He couldn't really explained why it was getting under his skin so much out of all times, but the fact it was just seemed to fuel his new fire more. He wanted to punch something...


	4. iGum and Cups

_**Author Note:**_ Well, it's been a minute since I came to this story...O.O.

I am so sorry guys, my life has been turned upside lately and I'll give you a better explanation if you ask through PM. But I am back as long as people keep reviewing this story, because I do _not _want to write for empty air. :). I love you all, and I'll be updating this regularly, (like I said before,) if I get reviews! That's all the motivation I need; it's summer and I'm not too busy now.

I love you guys. :).

* * *

Tears were going down the cute guy's face.

Tears were going down the _cute guy's _face.

"Oh my gosh!" Carly exclaimed, color gathering on her cheeks as she tried to form a complete sentence after she froze up, "are...did I...di...I...I'm...so-sorry!"

The cute guy merely blushed himself, turning away from her meekly. Her heart pounded as she made a split decision to grab at his hand, but he merely jumped and turned away from her completely.

_No! No, don't go! _she pleaded mentally as she scurried to stand in front of him.

The timid, shier girl managed to get his gaze on hers and she sputtered out, "Please...I'm really sorry if I hurt you, but I...you're...you're really cuteandIwanttoaskyouonadate!"

The last part of her bold move came out jumbled like one sentence, but the cute guy seemed to understand. He stared down at her with wide, confused hazel eyes with dampness still brimming the edges for what seemed like forever. Her big brown eyes managed to stay in contact, though she was trembling on the outside and shaking uncontrollably on the inside.

_Smooth move, Carly. _

"I..." he finally managed, "I can't. You're a really nice girl, bu-but...I can't have a girlfriend."

Her slightly hopeful face disappeared, "O-oh...well...can we at least be friends or something?"

He seemed to consider it briefly before nodding slightly, quite meekly, "Sure. Can I have your...your number or s-something?"

The poor thing seemed just as terrified- if not more- than her. She nodded quickly, awkwardly fumbling in her purse for anything to write on. She finally found a gum wrapper...with chewed gum on it. Casually flicking it off inside her purse, she jerked it out and slammed it against the wall. The boy's eyes were wide as she grabbed out a pen, scribbling down the digits before half flinging her arm at him.

"There you go!" she announced, her face a nice pink.

Blushing himself, he accepted the wrapper and slipped it into his pocket, "Um...I'm Donald, by the way."

"Carly," she breathed out in slight relief, "so...text you later or something?"

Nodding once with his face properly colored, both of them scurried off in their opposite directions. That was, of course, before they realized their original destinations and hurried back past each other.

"I'm going to class!"

"Right, I need to pee..."

* * *

"Do we have too?" Gibby whined to his friend as Carls rested peacefully on his leg.

Freddie scowled a little at his buddy, "You made me watch a marathon of Honey Boo in exchange for watching The Life of Pi. _Oh yeah_."

"I FILL YOU UP! LET'S HAVE A PARRRRTTTYYY!"

The techy groaned a bit and hefted himself to his feet, opening the door to his older brother figure's door, "Hey man, keep in it down in here! Gibby and I are trying to watch a movie!"

"_You_ might be!" Gibby retorted.

Spencer looked up sullenly from the piles and piles of red solo cups he'd stacked all around his room, mourning, "_Whateverrr._"

Freddie frowned and sighed a bit. "Look. I know you really miss Carly, but we _all _do. We're just going to have to deal with it best we can and wait for her to get back."

"But I dunno what to _do_," the man whined, turning back to his newest stack and plopping down another cup, "proceed to _PARTAYYYYY_!"

"Want to come watch "The Life of Pi" with us?" the younger offered.

Spencer's head snapped up instantly, his face growing deathly seriously, "I'm not _that _desperate yet."

* * *

**_Author Note:_ **No offense to the movie, I've never seen it. :3


End file.
